The Livesy Walsh Family Album
by ajfankeith
Summary: A follow up to 'Arise, Sir Jackson'. Captured moments in Aaron and Jackson's life together.
1. Chapter 1

The Livesy-Walsh Family Album

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"Phew! I've never seen so many kids all in one place at the same time," Jackson looked exhausted. He had been hosting a party for his son Jaron's tenth birthday and it seemed every child in Yorkshire had turned up at some point in the proceedings. Thankfully, they had all gone now, with the exception of Jaron's best friend Aston, plus Joel, who was still present as his parents Brett and Mason had stayed behind to help with the clearing up. Aaron and Jackson had thought about hiring caterers to do the honours, but Brett had insisted on preparing all the party food, as a present for his friends. The marquee in the garden was deserted now and things were a lot quieter without hoards of screaming kids running riot.

"I never knew Jaron had so many friends," Aaron was collecting paper bowls from the tables: some still containing the remnants of jelly and ice cream. He looked at his son, who was teasing Joel as the six-year-old had some jelly stuck in his dark, curly hair...evidence of an earlier juvenile food-fight.

Jackson also looked over at his offspring.

"Jaron!" Jackson raised his voice, "Leave Joel alone!"

"He's got jelly in his hair, Pop" Jaron looked at his father innocently, "I was just trying to get it out."

"Well, just leave it for now," Jackson didn't believe a word of Jaron's story, "Go and show Aston and Joel your new computer game."

Jaron immediately jumped behind Joel's wheelchair to push him out of the marquee and the boys disappeared into the house. Aaron and Jackson noticed Jaron's instinctive reaction to help Joel by pushing him and they were both proud of the son they were raising together.

"You'd never believe the mess a few kids can make," Aaron tutted.

"Yeah," Jackson replied, "It looks like world war three in this tent. Have you seen Brett and Mason anywhere?"

"In the kitchen, last time I saw them."

"Silly question," Jackson raised his eyebrows, "where else would Brett be?"

"Good of him to do all the food though," Aaron remarked.

"Yeah," Jackson had a goofy look on his face, "Since he and Mason became parents, they've really got into the swing of entertaining kids. I don't know where they find the energy."

"Awww! Are you tired, old man?" Aaron had always been a cheeky one.

"Oi!" Jackson took hold of Aaron and hugged him tight, "I'll show you who's an old man!"

"Is that a promise?" Aaron's smirk was unmistakable.

They kissed. In all the years that they had been together, they never tired of one and other. They were indeed soul mates.

They were interrupted by Hazel, who marched into the marquee with a bin bag, "I thought you two were clearing up!" she said with a sarcastic smirk, it was obvious to her that they had become distracted.

"We are," Jackson let go of Aaron and continued picking up paper plates and party hats.

"I'm glad that's over," Hazel remarked, "My ears have just about recovered. How many kids were there at this party?"

"We invited about thirty," Jackson looked at his mother, "but it seemed more like three-hundred and thirty."

"I'm glad Tim was able to do his party tricks," Aaron chuckled, "At least it kept the little tykes quiet for a while."

"He's so good with kids," Hazel said, "It's a wonder that he and Richard haven't had one of their own by now."

"I don't think that's Richard's style," Jackson dropped more plates into the bag that Hazel was holding, "he only likes other people's kids...then he can give them back at the end of the day."

"Yeah," Hazel smiled, "I suppose you're right. I don't suppose a boisterous offspring would quite fit into Richard's organised little world."

They all laughed.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Polly's getting nervous," Jackson remarked as he and Aaron sat quietly in their spacious lounge.

"She's not getting cold feet, is she?" Aaron looked up from the car magazine that he had been poring over.

"No, you know how much she loves Dieter," Jackson replied.

Aaron pulled a face, "It's just a pity she's marrying a German."

"It's not like you to get all xenophobic!" Jackson looked shocked.

"Xenophobic?" Aaron had obviously not heard the expression before, "Don't you mean homophobic?"

Jackson laughed, he was always amused by Aaron's incomprehension, "Babes, you're not likely to be homophobic! No, xenophobic means someone who dislikes foreigners."

"I don't dislike foreigners!" Aaron knew that Jackson had missed the point of his previous statement, "What I meant was: Polly will be going to live in Germany so we'll be losing a nanny. Anyway, I like Dieter."

"So do I," Jackson smiled, "In a sort of blue-eyed, blond, Teutonic kind of way."

"Teutonic?" Aaron raised his eyebrows, "Have you swallowed a dictionary this morning?"

"I have to use this kind of language in the circles I move in now," Jackson defended himself.

"Oh yeah," Aaron was smirking now, "I forgot how you have to speak as a 'Sir', you can't use the sort of language you come out with when we're in the bedroom, most of that belongs back on the building site. I don't suppose you can stand up to give a public speech at a posh function and say, 'Oi, mate, do you fancy a quick fu...'"

"Aaron!" Jackson cut his husband short, "Sshhh! Jaron's only next door in the study, little ears and all that. Just keep your potty-mouth in check will you!"

Aaron looked a little sheepish, "Sorry! I forgot."

"Isn't it about time you went and helped your son with his homework?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, he's MY son when he needs help, is he?"

"It's your turn, that's all."

Aaron stood up and headed for the door, "I suppose when he's ready for some recreation and you want to play with him, he'll be YOUR son again!"

Jackson always loved the mischievous glint in Aaron's blue eyes.

"I didn't say that!" Jackson grinned at his ever loving, "Anyway, he's OUR son...always will be."

"That's alright then," Aaron replied as he left to give 'his' son his undivided attention.

xxxxxxxxxx

Richard was preparing Aaron and Jackson's dinner in the kitchen while Tim sat looking at a letter that he had brought home from work. Richard could tell that his husband was upset about something, "What's wrong, sugar?"

Tim looked sad, "There's been a reshuffle at work: they're transferring me to Bradford, to an adult ward. I loved being at Leeds, looking after children. It's further to travel, plus it sounds as if it's mainly nights. I don't want to go."

"Can't you refuse to go?" Richard asked.

"That's not an option: it's compulsory. The only other alternative is resignation."

Richard kissed Tim on the forehead, "Well, you could always leave if you wanted. Didn't you say there was a course you'd like to go on, but you couldn't fit it in around your job?"

"Well, yeah, but I can't afford to pack in my job. I'd only have a training allowance coming in."

"Don't worry about that, we can get by on my salary while you're training," Richard smiled reassuringly.

"I don't want to be a kept man!" Tim replied, indignantly.

"Don't be daft, you're my husband. I'll be the breadwinner for a while and you can be free to study, they do say that two can live as cheaply as one."

"You'd do that for me?" Tim stood up and embraced his life partner.

"Of course I would," Richard replied without any hesitation, "I love you and want what's best for you. You know that."

Tim kissed Richard, "I'm so lucky to have found you, I love you too."

Richard smiled and then returned to his cooking, "I'd better get his lordship's dinner ready, or I'll be out of a job too!"

Tim chuckled, "I wonder if we could find a cardboard box big enough for two?"

Richard laughed along with his husband, "I hope we're a long way off from that!"

xxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later, Aaron and Jackson were in bed. It was late and they had not long arrived back from Polly and Dieter's wedding.

"Good do, wasn't it?" Jackson said as he cuddled Aaron to him.

"Yeah, those Germans know how to put the drink away, don't they?"

"Not only the Germans," Jackson teased his husband, "Anyway, Polly and Dieter will be well on the way to the Canaries by now. We must sort out a new nanny for Jaron soon."

"Hazel said she's happy to look after him until we get a replacement," Aaron said.

"Yeah, but we can't expect my mum to look after him full time, it's not fair."

"She loves her little Jam Jar," Aaron giggled at Hazel's pet name for her grandson, "She'd look after him twenty-four seven if we let her."

"I know, but I'm not going to let her get tied down, she's got her art classes to fit in. Anyway, Jaron's older now, he's able to look after himself a lot of the time, he's got your independent streak has your son."

"Oh, he's back to being MY son again, is he?" Aaron smirked and lifted his head from Jackson's chest to look into his husband's lovely brown eyes.

"Well, he is your blood, isn't he? Plus he's the image of you when you were younger."

"You didn't know me when I was ten!"

"I've seen photos."

"So, he's mine and not yours...is that what you're saying?"

Jackson chortled, "Don't be daft! He's every bit as much mine as yours, you know he is. Anyway, as he reminds me so much of you, there's no way I couldn't love him, is there?"

"Jackson?"

"What, babe?"

"Have you ever regretted not having one of your own, you know, actually conceived by you I mean."

"What's brought this on?" Jackson looked perplexed.

"Just wondering," Aaron stroked Jackson's chest with his hand.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter to me that it was you that produced our son with a surrogate, he's MY son because he's YOUR son, if that makes sense."

Aaron smiled, "As much as it pains me to say it, yeah, it does make a crazy kind of sense."

"Good!" Jackson looked at Aaron's lips which were so close to his own and he kissed them.

"Jackson?"

"Are you going to ask questions all night?"

"No, there's something else I'd like to do all night though!" Aaron had a lecherous grin on his face.

"I shall have to rack my brains and try to think what that is then, won't I?" Jackson tried to be his sarcastic best.

"YOU!" Aaron pounced on Jackson and his husband was left in no doubt about his intentions.

xxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Aaron was watching Jaron playing ball with Tim in the garden. He smiled as he took in the sight of his son enjoying himself on the lawn. Tim was throwing the ball wide, making Jaron stretch to catch it. Jaron had known Tim practically all his life and the guy was like a much-loved uncle to him. Aaron reflected on how lucky he and Jackson were, having such trustworthy friends in their lives.

"I see our son is being entertained again," Jackson's voice from behind Aaron startled him. His husband had just come in from outside and had also caught sight of Jaron and Tim through the window.

"Yeah," Aaron was still smiling, "I don't know whether Tim is tiring him out, or whether it's the other way around."

"It's good of Tim to spend so much time with Jaron: he's a natural with kids. Jaron adores him, so does little Joel. He's a bit like the pied piper!"

Aaron chuckled at his husband's remark, "He starts his course soon, if he passes that, he'll be qualified to look after kids."

Jackson and Aaron looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jackson said.

"Depends what you're thinking!" Aaron gave Jackson a knowing look, "Yeah...he'd be the perfect replacement for Polly, wouldn't he? Why take on an 'unknown' when he can be looked after by someone we know and trust?"

"I wonder why we didn't think of this before," Jackson wore his 'flabbergasted' expression, "Let's ask him if he wants the job, shall we?"

Aaron and Jackson strolled out onto the lawn and interrupted Tim and Jaron's game.

"Tim?" Jackson looked at his friend, "We've been thinking, how about you taking on the role of Jaron's nanny?"

Tim looked surprised, "Me?" he gasped.

"Why not?" Aaron joined in, "You're practically doing it now anyway, so you might as well get paid for it."

"But, I haven't qualified yet, until I take the course."

"Don't worry about that," Jackson reassured him, "We know you can do the job with one hand tied behind your back."

"Well," Tim mused, "It would be handy as I already live here with Richard."

"That's settled then," Jackson shook Tim's hand and then took the ball and threw it to Jaron, "Catch!" he shouted.

The sun was shining through the trees, helping to make the garden look bright; the first of many sunny days at Aaron and Jackson's house.


	2. Chapter 2

The Livesy-Walsh Family Album – Chapter 2

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

The years rolled by so quickly. One minute, or so it seemed to Aaron and Jackson, they were hosting Jaron's tenth birthday party and the next they were waking up in their bed after his eighteenth!

"Morning," Aaron looked lovingly at Jackson as his husband opened his eyes.

"Morning, handsome!"

They greeted each other with an early morning peck on the lips, which was their usual way of starting the day on a good footing.

"Sleep well after the party?" Aaron enquired.

"Like a log," Jackson replied.

Aaron cheekily slipped his hand down Jackson's body and felt the evidence of his husband's early morning arousal, "Yeah, I can tell!" he said.

Jackson copied Aaron's actions and found that Aaron was in a similar state, "I'm not the only one," he replied, with a lecherous smirk on his face.

"I don't think I'll ever wake up without it pointing skywards!" Aaron groaned at Jackson's manipulations, "I thought your libido reduced as you got older, but mine seems stronger than ever."

"Oooh, 'libido' now, is it?" Jackson raised his voice a few octaves, "That's a very proper word for it: my 'public speaking' language must be rubbing off on you at last."

"You cheeky sod!" Aaron squeezed his husband's appendage hard, making him gasp.

"Ow! Careful, you don't want to break it! Didn't your Mum ever tell you to be careful with your toys?"

"No, I won't break my 'toy', I'd rather play with it," Aaron giggled.

"You were right," Jackson moaned hoarsely, "Your libido is worse than ever!"

They fell into an erotic embrace. Advancing years or not, they still had the strongest of urges to share their love in the most intimate way possible.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning...finally!" Jaron was being cheeky to his parents as they joined him at the breakfast table.

"It's not like you to be up this early," Jackson remarked as he sat down.

"Lots to do today, Pop!" Jaron smiled, "Flights to book, hotels to arrange and all that."

"Have you heard from Janice then?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, she sent a letter in her birthday card to me, said she'd love for me to go and visit."

"You'll like Janice," Jackson said, "...and Blake and Ben."

Jaron looked pensive.

"What's up?" Aaron was concerned that his son was worrying about something.

"It's just a bit weird, that's all," Jaron gave Aaron a weak smile, "After all, not many eighteen-year-olds get to meet their mother for the first time ever!"

"You'll be fine," Jackson reassured him, "She'll welcome you with open arms. I expect it will be a bit strange to meet your half-brother too."

"Yeah," Jaron had a far-away look in his eyes, "Janice said that you'd never know that he used to have a problem with his spine. Blake's certainly done wonders with his operations over the years."

"Well," Aaron handed the cornflake container to Jackson, "They've come up with so many medical advances since Ben went over there. Look at how Joel has improved since Brett and Mason first took him over the water. He managed to struggle across their living room last week without his wheelchair."

"That's a thought," Jackson swallowed a mouthful of cereal before continuing, "Aren't they taking Joel back soon for another course of treatment? Maybe you could tag along to avoid going on your own."

"I'm not going on my own," Jaron countered, "Aston will be with me."

"You know what I mean," Jackson persisted, "I'd be happier if Brett and Mason were with you, to keep an eye on you."

Jaron sighed, "Pop! I don't need a chaperone! Me and Aston don't want the old fogies cramping our style."

"Why?" Aaron interjected, "What is it that you and Aston are planning to get up to?"

Jaron rolled his eyes skyward and tutted, "Dad!" he said, with a look that told Aaron that he should mind his own business. It struck Jackson how much Jaron looked like his natural father when he wore that expression.

"We just worry about you, that's all," Jackson looked fondly at his offspring, "Anyway: you'd only be with Brett, Mason and Joel on the flight over. Once you get there, you'll be free to do as you please."

"We'll be fine, Pop," Jaron reassured his father, "We'll go with our uncles if it makes you feel better, but they won't see us for dust when we land."

xxxxxxxxxx

Before they knew it, Aaron and Jackson found themselves waiting in the airport departure lounge with Jaron, Aston, Brett, Mason and Joel. Aston looked a little ill-at-ease and Aaron noticed the apprehensive expression on his face. His skin was naturally dark, being as he was of mixed-race parentage, but Aaron thought that he looked a little paler than usual.

"You alright, Astie?" Aaron enquired.

Aston fixed Aaron with his toffee-coloured eyes, "Yeah, OK Uncle Aaron. It's just that..."

"What?"

"Well," Aston did not want to seem like a wimp, but he felt that he needed to say something, "I've never been on a plane before. It will be OK, won't it?"

Aaron chuckled, "Yeah, you'll be fine, there's nothing to it!"

Jackson chuckled, "So says he, who starts to get dizzy two rungs up a ladder."

Aaron sneered at his husband, "Shut up!"

Naturally, Brett, Mason and Joel were travelling first class, so Jaron and Aston would be starting their trip in style. Aaron and Jackson waited at the airport until the plane took off and then they headed home again.

That evening, after receiving a text from Jaron which confirmed that everything was OK, the couple settled in their lounge together with their feet up. Richard had boiled them some eggs and toasted some bread and they ate their tea on trays, watching the television.

"It's quiet without Jaron around, isn't it?" Aaron mused.

"Yeah!" Jackson chortled, "Not that he usually makes a lot of noise."

"You know what I mean," Aaron replied, "When he's not here, the house seems emptier somehow."

"I bet, once he meets Janice, Ben and Blake, he'll forget we ever existed!"

"I wish we could have gone too," Aaron looked wistful, "I would have liked to have seen Janice and Co again."

"Never mind," Jackson answered, "We're due some time off next month, we can book ourselves on a flight and take a little holiday over there and drop in to see them while we're there."

"I bet we wouldn't recognise little Ben now!"

"Little Ben? You're a bit behind the times, aren't you? Last I heard, Ben was a strapping six-footer!"

"True," Aaron chuckled, "I expect he'd call me 'little Aaron' now!"

Jackson laughed along with his husband, "Yeah, funny how you still picture them as you remember them, isn't it? You forget they grow up into adults."

"I wonder if Blake can help Joel, like he did Ben?"

"I'm sure he can. Joel is improving all the time...Brett and Mason are made up, bless 'em."

"Just as well Brett can afford the treatment, the Gods were smiling on little Joel on that day our friends adopted him."

Jackson loved it when Aaron was in this mood. The man he married was everything to him and, when he showed his tender side, it gave him a warm feeling inside. He looked at Aaron fondly, "Fancy an early night?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Aaron jumped to his feet and took hold of Jackson's hand. His husband willingly allowed himself to be dragged up the stairs!

xxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Jaron and Aston were in a motel in the middle of nowhere. They had hired a car so that they could go touring around and just stop anywhere that took their fancy. This particular establishment only had one vacancy: a room with a double bed. The lads were such close friends that the prospect of sharing a bed did not worry them. They had known each other since primary school and had shared many adventures together, although this one was their biggest yet. Not only had they always shared their lives, they had also shared adolescent experiments with each other too. Jaron thought of himself as straight, despite his clumsy 'playing around' with his best mate, but as for Aston, he knew deep down that he was gay. Jaron suspected it, but the lads somehow didn't discuss it, until that night in their motel room.

They had both parked themselves on the bed and were flicking through the channels on the television, when Aston happened to come across a porn channel and not only that: a gay porn channel. As the boys watched the action on the screen, Aston's jean-clad crotch tented out as he became aroused. Jaron noticed and could not resist remarking on it. "Looks like Astie is turned on!" he chuckled.

Aston shot him a disapproving look, "You shouldn't be looking, you homo!"

"ME?" Jaron tried to deny any interest in the film playing on the screen, "You're the one with the serious trouser snake, dude!"

"Dude?" Aston laughed, "We've only been here a week and you're sounding like a native already!"

Aston couldn't help but notice a mound forming at Jaron's crotch too, "Anyway, I'm not the only one getting hard around here!" He nodded towards Jaron's nether regions, "You enjoying the action too?"

Jaron couldn't deny that he was becoming excited. Whether it was because of the film, or his horny friend's close proximity, or his own teenage libido, he couldn't say. However, his hardness was becoming uncomfortable and he needed to do something about it. So, he unzipped his jeans and fished out his rapidly swelling member.

"Whoa!" Aston looked shocked, "What are you doing man?"

"What does it look like," Jaron replied, sarcastically, "Just making myself comfortable, why don't you do the same?"

"What? In front of you?"

"You haven't got anything I haven't seen before...nothing wrong with two mates sharing a jacking session, is there?"

"I dunno!" Aston suddenly became coy.

Jaron picked up on Aston's uneasiness, "What's up, mate?"

Aston knew that he would have to tell his friend everything about himself, "It's just...I'm gay!"

"So?" Jaron smiled at his friend, "You think I don't know that, after all these years?"

"You never said that you knew."

"None of my business. Anyway, I knew you'd tell me if you wanted to. I wasn't going to push it...it doesn't make any difference to me. Why should it? Look at my parents for Christ's sake."

Aston suddenly felt more relaxed, now that things were out in the open. He knew that the final secret between him and his best mate no longer existed. He pulled his own member from its hiding place, as it was getting unbearable inside his pants.

"Wow!" Jaron gasped, "That's grown since I last saw it."

"Like it, do you?" Aston had a smirk on his face: his bashfulness had completely gone after their previous exchange.

Instinctively, each lad's hand reached out for his partner's erection.

"So," Aston groaned at Jaron's touch, "You're gay too, then?"

"I dunno," Jaron replied, breathlessly, "I like girls...I think! But, this is fun, isn't it?"

Aston became bolder and kissed Jaron on the lips, "Is that fun too?" he asked.

"Mmm!" Jaron could only groan an answer. He kissed Aston again, just to be sure that it was fun!

xxxxxxxxxx

"I've had a text from Jaron," Aaron sat next to Jackson on the sofa, "Him and Aston are in a motel somewhere. He says that there's something he wants to tell us, but he'll wait until he gets home."

"That sounds very mysterious," Jackson frowned, "Just like our son to be all enigmatic. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised really, judging by whose genes he shares," Jackson gave Aaron a knowing look.

"I've never shared any jeans with him!" Aaron had a quizzical expression on his face, "They wouldn't fit anyway!"

"You are a div," Jackson sounded exasperated, "I'm not talking about trousers...I meant...oh, never mind."


	3. Chapter 3

The Livesy-Walsh Family Album – Chapter 3

_-O-_

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

_-O-_

"Nervous?" Aston asked his best friend, as they waited for Janice and Blake to pick them up from the station.

"I've never met my mother before," Jaron replied, "So, yeah, I am a bit nervous."

"Don't worry," Aston smiled reassuringly at his friend, "She sounds really nice...and her husband. I'm sure she'll be over the moon to see you."

It was a couple of days since the two of them had shared an intimate experience in their motel room. Neither of them really knew what to make of the encounter. Aston knew that he was definitely gay, but Jaron still insisted that he liked girls and was just 'mucking about' because he was horny. Aston had kept himself to himself since that night, but he knew that his deep friendship was turning to love and he was hoping beyond hope that Jaron would fall in love with him too. But, he decided to put such thoughts on hold for the time being as Jaron had enough to cope with, meeting his mother and brother for the first time ever.

Blake's car hove into view. Jaron and Aston had previously handed their hire car back to the rental company and travelled by train to Janice and Blake's hometown, so they needed a lift back to Blake's house.

Blake and Janice climbed out of their vehicle and Janice wasted no time in throwing her arms around Jaron and hugging him, "It's wonderful to see you!" she gushed.

"Lovely to see you too," Jaron replied, he did not really know what else to say.

After the introductions were made, Blake drove them back to his and Janice's house. On the way, they all chatted like old friends.

"So, where's Ben?" Jaron asked.

"He's at work," Janice replied, "He's an assistant in a laboratory, but that's only temporary to earn some cash until he goes to NASA."

"NASA?" Jaron said, "The space people?"

"Yeah, that's right," Janice was bursting with pride, "He's passed all his exams and starts there next month. He's always been interested in space."

"Yeah," Jaron nodded, "My dads told me he loved all that stuff when he was younger."

"That's our Ben," Blake also spoke with pride, "He's always wanted to be a scientist, specialising in astrophysics. He can tell you the names of all the planets and their moons, how far they are away from the sun...all that stuff."

"What do you want to do, Jaron?" Janice asked.

"Dunno, really," Jaron suddenly envied Ben, who knew exactly what he wanted to do with his life, "I like computers so I might write programs for them. I've written stuff for games and that sort of thing."

"Well, you've got plenty of time to decide," Blake said, smiling, "The world's your oyster!"

Later, when they had all settled back at Blake and Janice's house, Ben walked in through the door. Jaron understood why Janice had said that Ben's disability was hardly apparent anymore, as he seemed to walk like any able-bodied person.

The lads hit it off straight away, "I have a vague recollection of you as a baby," Ben told Jaron, "We were in a car and I was watching you sleep. I remember being told that I needed to look after you as you were my baby brother. Funny how we don't really know each other, yet we are brothers! At least we've had the chance to meet now."

"Yeah," Jaron smiled, "I've never known what it's like to have a big bro, so it's a new experience for both of us."

"How's Uncle Aaron?" Ben asked, "...I mean, your dad!"

"He's fine thanks, he sends his love...oh, and Pop of course."

"Pop?"

"Yeah...sorry, Uncle Jackson, I should say."

Ben laughed, "We are a mixed up family aren't we? We are brothers, yet your dads are my uncles! We need an expert genealogist to decipher our family tree!"

Jaron laughed along with his brother, "Best not to think about it too hard...it'll give us both a headache!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron sat at the dining room table, studying a text on his mobile. Jackson walked in and saw him looking intently at the small screen on the phone.

Aaron looked up at his husband, "It's from Jaron," he nodded at his phone, "He's met Janice, Blake and Ben and he says they're lovely...but we knew that already. He says that Ben is going to work for NASA."

"No surprise there, knowing how his head has always been up in the stars," Jackson smiled, "Has Jaron said anything about this amazing news he wants to share with us?"

"Not a thing," Aaron replied, "I expect he'll forget whatever it is by the time he gets home."

"I don't know," Jackson mused, "If whatever he wants to say is big enough that he wants to tell us in person, I don't think he's likely to forget about it."

"I suppose not, we'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

xxxxxxxxxx

On their last night in Blake and Janice's house in Canada, Jaron and Aston were lying on their beds in their room. They were sleeping in the same room, but it contained two single beds so they had one each. There had been some awkwardness between them since their sexual encounter in the motel room a few days before, but Aston was bursting to say something, now that Jaron's initial meeting with his mother was over and done with.

Aston looked at Jaron, sprawled on his own bed, and spoke, "Jaron?"

"Yeah."

"Can we talk about something?"

"We've been best mates nearly all our lives," Jaron had a sarcastic smirk on his face, "I'd think it strange if we can't talk about _anything_, don't you?"

"I s'pose," Aston looked apprehensive, but continued, "I want to talk about what happened...you know...in the motel."

"Oh!" Jaron became hesitant: the subject had been the 'elephant in the room' for days now. "OK."

"I don't want it to affect our friendship...you know...since we did that."

Jaron chuckled nervously, "We didn't do anything! I mean, we grabbed each other's," he paused, as if searching for the right word, but then continued, "...well...you know. Anyway, you're still my best buddy in the whole world, that hasn't changed and never will as far as I'm concerned."

Aston was given a little courage from Jaron's words, "What if I said I wanted to do it again? Not the fondling... although that was good...I mean...I want to kiss you again!"

Jaron's cheeks flushed a little, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Aston wondered if he should continue, but he felt that he had come this far and had no choice now, "I think I've got feelings for you...you know. That's why I said I don't want it to ruin our friendship...if you don't feel the same but you know how I feel. Does that make any sense?"

Jaron climbed off his bed and stood up, holding his arms out to Aston, who also stood up and embraced his friend, "You're very brave to have admitted that you're gay," he whispered in Aston's ear, "...and I do have feelings for you too. But I'm not sure what they are! I'm confused and I don't want to lead you on if I can't give you what you want."

They drew apart and Aston's toffee-coloured eyes stared into Jaron's blue ones.

"It's OK," Aston looked a little sad, "I understand. But I always want to be your friend."

Jaron kissed Aston's forehead, "Give it time and let me get my head straight, if you'll pardon the pun!"

That cheered Aston up and he giggled.

"But know this," Jaron continued, "We will always be best buddies, nothing will ever change that...no matter what!"

The 'elephant in the room' made a quick exit!

xxxxxxxxxx

"Did you have a good time?" Aaron was keen to hear his son's news on his arrival home.

"Yeah, ace!" Jaron replied. He was sitting in the lounge with his dads and looked tanned and fit. "It was great to meet Janice, Blake and Ben at last. Ben and I had a right laugh about being brothers who had never met, well, not really. We've pledged to stay in touch now, I call him 'big bro' and he calls me 'baby bro' and I feel we'll be close, even though we're miles apart."

"That's great!" Jackson was pleased and smiled at Jaron, but then noticed that he looked a little apprehensive, "Are you OK, son?" he said.

Jaron fidgeted in his seat, he knew that he would have to say something but did not know where to start.

"I want to talk to you about something...something that happened while I was away," Jaron nervously looked at his parents.

"I hope we've never had any secrets," Jackson's warm, calm voice gave Jaron courage, "You can talk to me and your Dad about anything, you know that."

"I know," Jaron wrung his hands and Aaron and Jackson knew, by his actions, that he was about to unburden himself, "Well...the thing is..." he paused again.

"Come on, buddy," Aaron urged his son to continue, "Tell us what's bugging you."

"You know when I said that me and Aston stayed at a motel?" Jaron looked at his parents and they both nodded, "Well...we did something together that we'd never done before." Jaron paused.

"Go on," Jackson smiled encouragingly.

"We were hor...I mean, excited!" Jaron looked at the floor.

"if you were going to say you were horny, we won't be shocked," Aaron said and Jackson gave him a knowing look.

"Jesus...this is so embarrassing!" Jaron had turned red.

"It's OK son," Jackson soothed Jaron's nerves, "We know every filthy word in the book! You're eighteen now, we don't mind if you use adult language."

Jaron looked at his dads again and could tell they were sincere: he loved his parents to bits and knew that they were both brilliant men who he could rely on and trust completely. He looked into Jackson's eyes: his father had always been a tower of strength and always given him good advice. In fact, Jaron could not remember a time when his old man had ever steered him wrong.

"Aston kissed me," Jaron suddenly came to the point, "...and, I kissed him back!"

"Is that it?" Aaron shrugged, "You just kissed?"

"Well, no..." Jaron blushed again, "We did a bit more than that...but..."

"It's OK, son," Jackson reassured his son again, "You don't have to tell us anything you don't want to, we don't need all the gory details...that's private between you and him anyway. So, are you telling us that you and Aston have started a relationship?"

"No...well, not exactly. Aston tells me he has feelings for me...you know. But I'm not sure, I kinda have feelings for him too, but I don't know whether they are just because he's my best buddy, or whether it's something more, but I've never thought of myself as gay. Aston told me he is, but...I dunno!"

Jackson looked at Jaron steadily, "Don't be in a rush to label yourself, mate. Just go with your gut feeling. You're bound to have strong feelings for Aston, hell, you've been best mates nearly all your lives. If there's something more between you, then only time will tell. You're a brilliant lad and we love you and we're so proud of you. We are privileged to call you our son. We'll always stand by you, regardless."

"At the end of the day, we just want you to be happy," Aaron added.

They all rose to their feet and Aaron and Jackson embraced Jaron in a group hug, "You are the best parents in the world," Jaron was almost in tears, "I love you guys too, so much."

xxxxxxxxxx

That night, Aaron met Jaron on the landing, on their way to their respective bedrooms.

"Jaron?"

"Yes, Dad."

"I hope you know that you can always talk to me, if you think you are gay, or about anything," Aaron looked into a pair of eyes that were a mirror of his own.

"Thanks, Dad. You've always seemed so confident about being gay, but I'm not sure about it."

"You don't know the half of it, son," Aaron had a wry smile playing around his lips, "I had a terribly tough time coming out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess most gay people go through a struggle to accept who they are, but I was the world's worst! Then I met your Pop and he made me see it was OK to be myself. He changed my life, for the better you understand...and I've loved him to death ever since."

"I know you and Pop love each other: I've seen that over the years. I love Aston too...as a friend. But I don't want to string him along if I don't have the same feelings for him that he does for me."

"Astie's a top lad, I'm glad he's your best buddy and I'm sure he always will be. If you decide you do want more than just friendship, you could do a lot worse. You're very loyal to him as a friend and I admire that about you. I'm also pleased that you are a decent lad, being honest with him about your feelings. I'm so proud of you son."

"Thanks Dad, goodnight then," Jaron disappeared into his room, he was about to become embarrassed and start blushing.

Later, Aaron and Jackson were in their bed, reflecting on the day's events.

"Do you think that Jaron might be gay?" Aaron snuggled up to his husband.

"Might be," Jackson replied, "It could run in the family!"

"Idiot!" Aaron scolded his partner.

"Seriously," Jackson chuckled, "It doesn't matter to me if he's gay, straight, bi or whatever, we'll love and support him, just the same, won't we?"

"Of course we will," Aaron gazed lovingly at Jackson, "He's our boy and he can do no wrong as far as we're concerned. I think we can be proud of ourselves, the way we've raised him."

"That we can! As you said yourself, we just want what's best for him and for him to be happy."

"If he's as happy as we've been, he'll be the luckiest boy in the world," Aaron leaned into the kiss that Jackson was offering him, "Love you!"

Jackson smiled contentedly, "Love you too...'night gorgeous."

"'Night, babe."

THE END


End file.
